User blog:DiscordResistance/An Update
Hey everyone! It seemed that a lot of you didn't exactly understand what I said in the previous post, so I'm here to clarify and add a bit more detail on other topics. For those veterans who wonder why they didn't get staff, the main reason is that they either broke a rule in the past (edit farming, swearing, etc.) and continue to break these rules or they complain when someone else gets staff and they don't. If you don't understand what I mean by this, here's a couple of examples: "Omg (insert user) got staff and I didn't?! I can't believe this, these staff are so dumb smh." "The staff are stupid, they don't know what they're doing and they should be kicked off the team. They should instead be replaced with (insert user)." Leaving comments like these will 'prevent you from becoming staff, this should be obvious. Continuing to bring up things in the past will also prevent you from becoming staff, remember, us staff '''can and will '''bring up moderation history when required. We do forget these things if you go long enough without bringing these things up, a couple of weeks to a couple of months should do it. '(Note: Staff can look up moderation history for each user, so don't be a troublemaker if you want a spot on the team!) As our wikia grows, we would to introduce new ways of selecting staff, which is why we have a brand new system of selecting individual users who seem capable enough. Us staff vote on whoever seems competent enough and isn't a troublemaker, these users will recieve trial moderator for one month before we discuss evaluation. Staff applications are not '''going away, this is just a new system that we would like to use along with the other. Here's some basics if you want to become staff member: -Good grammar -Resolves arguments, not creating or feeding them. -Doesn't attack the staff team -Little to no moderation history -Has a good relation with the staff team itself -Over 13 years of age Before this post gets too long, I would like to discuss some topics: ''Certain "Jokes"'' These can include but are not limited too, movie spoilers, racist and sexual jokes. Please remember, this is a wikia based on a game on a platform that has a target demographic of '''children. These jokes are NOT '''funny in any regard and are a blockable offense, so please don't do this! ''Bacons vs Salads''' I do not understand why this is continuing on the wikia but it has to stop. This only creates arguments and racist behavior (discriminating against a certain group or race believing that one's own group or race is superior). This is the exact reason this is a blockable offense, so please stop. '(Note: Profile names, nicknames, and profile descriptions are included in these rules.) ''' I believe that is all, if you have any questions make sure to join the wikia discord server to talk with the staff a lot more easily: https://discordapp.com/invite/HqBUzHX Also make sure to read the wikia guidelines: https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/Wikia_Guidelines Category:Blog posts